Forgive Me, Deny Me, Love Me
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Inspired by Bryan Adams song please forgive me It started with a kiss, they both don't understand, they both fight it only to each time end up in each others arms. forgive him, deny her, love.
1. Sweet Dance

_You have to go to playlist . com and play (please forgive) by bryan adams while you are reading this. DO IT I SAID!  
_

_It still feels like our first night together_

The stars in the sky twinkled with passion, the air was cool, crisp, sweet. The pink cherry blossoms fell from their branches and danced around the humans below.

Tears fell from her eyes, tears for the fallen, tears for the happy, tears for the sad, tears for the loved, tears for the unloved, everyone of those tears, from her, for her.

She watched as her friends danced slow to one another, Miroku held Sango close, cheek to cheek, they slowed dance to a song of love, she cried happy tears for them.

She held her hands together under her chin, not knowing what else to do with them.

Her bright eyes moved to Inuyasha, he held Kikyo tight in his arms, she was alive again, and while he loved Kagome, he loved Kikyo, Kagome understood, it would have been like her father coming back alive to be back with her mother, she understood, she cried, for them, for her.

The cherry blossoms fell over the couples, it was a site, a breath taking moment, and she felt more alone than ever.

Kagomes eyes where bleeding with tears.

Naraku was dead, everyone could live.

The cool night air rushed her black as night hair, she closed her eyes and let it touch her, even thought it was cold, she felt so warm, there was so much love in the air, even if it was not for her, but still.

Kagome looked down at the fallen cherry blossoms, she wishes so hard someone would hold her right then, a smile came to her face as she thought of Kouga, right about now, he was making a great woman his mate, and it was not her.

Kagome looked up, her eyes were so full of tears that her vision was blurry, but she could swear she was seeing Sesshomaru walking through her friends. Her friends didn't budge, they didn't care, at the moment they were in their own worlds. Kagome wiped her tears with her arm and blinked. Sesshomaru was walking to her, she noted his eyes were on her, his steal plates and swords were gone from his side.

Kagome stopped crying, and her heart picked up, the cherry blossoms made the already beautiful male look like a dream.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of her and held out a hand. She looked down at it, not understanding, what was he even doing here?

But, against her mind screaming at her, she placed her hand in his.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled her to him till her chest was against his. She didn't look at him, she dared not to.

Slowly, his feet started moving and it took her a moment to understand what was happening,

He was dancing with her.

It was slow and sweet, she looked up at him. His face was still cold and bored, but he looked down at her.

She wanted to smile, but she was so afraid to, and sweet pink cherry blossom drifted onto her eyelid, Sesshomaru stopped moving and slowly picked the blossom from her eye.

Kagome swallowed hard, her friends forgotten,

Sesshomaru looked hard at her, as if he were thinking about something.

The only thing that could make this moment even better was a kiss, that was, if the man holding her where not Inuyasha's brother.

But as the thought crossed her mind, he lowered his face, he tilted his head, his nose brushed her cheek and Kagome sucked in.

Across the way everyone stopped dancing, Miroku elbowed Sango, Inuyasha held Kikyo, and they watched something they never in thought they would ever see, it was more unbelievable then a human girl coming from the future via a well.

Sesshomaru was waiting on her, his mouth was there, waiting, slowly his feet moved again to dance with her.

Kagome closed her eyes, and turned her face, his nose warm, moved across her moving cheek in till, his mouth met hers and a soft, sweet, warm kiss.

They stopped moving, he pulled her closer,

He deepen the kiss, he himself no longer knew what he was doing,

Kagome broke the kiss and looked up at him, questions in her eyes, he could not answer them for her,

"Forgive me" He said,


	2. Kissed and Pain

_Feels like the first kiss.._

__Sesshomaru stepped away from Kagome, she touched her lips with her finger tips. Their eyes stayed on each other, he was trying to understand her and she was trying to understand what just happened.

Slow again, tears came from her eyes, he had just done something sweet for her, even if he himself didn't understand it.

"Thank you" She whispered letting her hand fall from her lips.

Sesshomaru turned and walked quickly away from her, he stopped near Miroku "Congratulation on my your marriage monk"

Then he left, grabbed his swords that he had left my a near blossom tree.

Kagome watched him leave, tears once again fogging her view. Kami how she would miss them all when she left.

Rin tugged on Kagome green skirt, Kagome looked down,

"Rin wants to know why Lady Kagome is crying"

Kagome smiled and knelt on her knees and again removed her tears via her arm and hugged Rin,

"I'm sad Rin, soon I will have to leave all of you"

Rin gasp and pulled back,

Kagome stood and smiled at her friends then she turned and walked away.

Miroku came and stood next to Rin, he placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him,

"Why is Lady Kagome leaving?"

He smiled soft at her "I am afraid I can not answer that" How could he explain that to a child?

"But, Lord Sesshomaru will be sad if she leaves" The child said,

"Oh?" Miroku asked, he was very sure the little girl had no idea what she was talking about, but, Rin saw the dog demon in a different light then everyone else did.

"Yes, he likes her" She simply stated.

Miroku smiled again and patted the child on the head before turning and walking back to Sango and Inuyasha. Rin walked after to Kagome and stopped when she saw her,

Kagome knelt next to a tree, hunched over and cried, why was this so hard, it was her choice, why was it harder to leave them behind then it was to leave her family behind?

What reason did she have to stay? She knew once she left, back in her own time, her friends would be long dead, maybe that was why. As it was, her mother, brother, grandfather, they were not born yet, they would one day live, where as her friends, would be dead.

Kami it hurt, leaving them hurt her more then letting Inuyasha go, even if her love for him was just puppy love, pun intended.

Kagome sucked in air and once again touched her lips,

He had kissed her, why, for her own sake?

Odd enough, it felt like her first kiss ever, that every other kiss before that had been, nothing, It scared her.


	3. Get Better

_ It's getting better baby.._

__"Lady Kagome" Rin said, her on voice sad. Kagome turned to look at the child "Rin" She whispered,

Rin ran to Kagome and hugged her, tears now falling from her eyes,

"Lady Kagome, don't leave us!"

Kagome hugged the little girl back, sure they had been traveling with each other for a few weeks, but she had no idea the little girl had become attached to her.

"Rin it's ok" Kagome told her,

Rin looked up at Kagome "No it's not, your going to leave us soon"

Kagome smiled "I have to Rin"

"But why"

Shippo had asked her the same thing.

"Because, I don't belong here"

Rin didn't understand "Yes you do, you belong with Rin"

"Rin, you belong with Sesshomaru"

"But, Lady Kagome can belong to Sesshomaru to!"

Kagome blushed, the little girl had taken that kiss the wrong way.

"Rin, you will understand better when your older"

"But Rin does understand, Lord Sesshomaru likes Lady Kagome, does Lady Kagome not like Lord Sesshomaru"

If only love and life were that simple, and just because he gave her a kiss did not mean he liked her.

"Rin, it does not work that way"

The little girl looked so sad,

"Don't worry Rin, it will get better"

Kagome wondered if she was telling Rin that for Rin or if she was telling herself that.


End file.
